Staff Wars!
by SongCall
Summary: In Basketball, there are players with amazing skill and strategy. With these skills they are able to inspire their teammates, as well as strike fear in the hearts of their opponents. What people don't notice, however, is that the terrors of the court aren't limited to players alone. Staff members on canon teams. OCs x Canon common.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hellooo! Just to give some background on how I'm going to work this. I'm probably going to follow the pre-determined story of the Anime, but in the idea that almost all (If not all) members have additional staff members that will help influence the games and just add some fun chemistry to the teams. Will also include romance between characters (Mostly Canon x OC) not just limited to the Generation of Miracles.**

 **Enjoy, everybuddy!**

At the ringing of the bell, all students raised from their seats, beginning the process of cleaning up the classroom before departing for home. Like second nature, each student gravitated to their respective tasks, cleaning the floors, wiping the desks, clapping the erasers and whatnot.

After the normal tasks were completed, they were all allowed to go home.

One girl amongst them, whilst the others said their farewells, or exchanged their words and insisted on walking home together, gathered her belongings and was set to leave by her lonesome. Save for a couple of comments -most of which were only quietly and briefly acknowledged-, she went relatively unnoticed. She walked down the hall, high brown ponytail brushing against the small of her back. Her hands, nearly engulfed in her navy uniform sweater, gripped a stack of books, and her eyes seemed only focused on what was ahead of her.

Her expression was slightly stoic, or rather it could possibly described more as simply unchanging. She paid little noticeable attention to her surroundings, and didn't break her line of sight for anything, no matter how loud or distracting it may have seemed.

It wasn't until reaching the the first floor divide that her strides began to falter from their original pace.

She was passing by the gym.

Normally, the school gym could be described as a nice little recreational place where a variety of clubs and fun activities took place, but it would appear for her that it was only a spotty part of the school that was to be carefully avoided.

Just as expected, upon coming close to the gym door, even when cautiously and lightly treading, a likewise brown haired girl slowly eased out, so smoothly in fact that it almost seemed more like she glided rather than walked.

"Asai-chan~!" The coach known as Riko began, raising her hand to greet the girl, all whilst overing the most sunshiney smile and authentic sweet tone she could muster.

This was an unfortunate norm. Every day when passing by the gym, one of the members of Seirin's basketball team would come out and greet her, that most-often being Riko. Each day, that person would put on an overly welcoming tone and say her name with a sickly sweet sing-song tone, all whilst raising their voices to baby-like high pitched voices.

Even if the repetition was undoubtedly a bit grating, she couldn't deny the fact that she would typically find it mildly hilarious when this higher pitch of speaking was attempted by a member such as Hyuga, or when Koganei once attempted to go renegade with a 'cool' theme rather than sticking with sweetness.

She couldn't quite remember what it was that had drawn them to hounding her this way in the first place...

If she wasn't mistaken, it may have been...

 _When the Asai had taken her notebooks from the bag, they slipped out with relative ease and neatness. Each one fit neatly in the center of the last, dusted with a laminated frontal tab that was home to color-coded post-it notes. Every time one of these notes was fulfilled, she would fold them in half, and when each note was folded, her to-do-list as it corresponded to that particular notebook was completed._

 _Or perhaps it was that moment in English, when she had peeled back the cover of her notebook, revealing a page filled to the brim with notes, all seeming to be logged with great care and calligraphy-like handwriting. Every noun and definition was in red, every verb in green, and every adjective in blue, following this color-coded pattern until reaching longer or specific notes, usually falling into categories such as 'structure notes', 'phrasing notes' 'exception notes' 'pronunciation notes', and more of the like._

Yes, that may have been it, she could have sworn she had remembered seeing some of the first year members of the team in her class, gaping over the collection of neat notes she had managed to compile together.

What did neat notes have to do with basketball though?

Maybe they mentioned that once before, and she was just somehow blocking out the context of their previous conversations from her memory? Yes, that was certainly a possibility. Furrowing a brow deeply in thought, she began to try recalling any other conversation that could have outlined the potential purposes behind these daily interceptions.

 _"Coach is good at what she does, don't get me wrong," One of the first years had begun. She couldn't frankly remember which one he was, and even if he weren't mainly associated in her head as just one of the first-year basketball club members, she probably would have had an equally impossible time trying to guess his name or general identity._

 _"But she does so much!" He attempted to reason, "The second years get a little worried about her burning herself out sometimes... but you're so good with organization, we thought maybe-"_

Manager.

That was their master plan. They had asked her to be their manager.

Asai may not have had a particularly extensive history in sports, but the history she did had left her well-equipped for the general knowledge needed to comprehend members of a high school basketball team. The general mental-standard for sports members behind managers were that they were meant to be attractive in some way. That being said, she, for one, had no idea why they would ask her, of all people. Second, being decent in organization didn't necessarily mean she had what it took to be a club manager, did it? What were they using her for exactly, just a general secondary to take the pressure off of their more important coach?

Wait - that sounded a bit too pessimistic. Perhaps she shouldn't jump to that kind of mindset, but then, to be frank, she couldn't really see herself having too big an interest in sports anymore as it was... So this wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable for her, would it?

 _Oh - Wait. Wasn't something happening right now?_

Letting her wandering mind return to the present, Asai's gaze rose back up to meet Riko's who had apparently begun to return to the situation at hand.

"I know you've heard this before, but we were wondering if-"

Just as impossibly as Riko had seemed to slide out of the gymnasium door, Asai's feet seemed to slide off to the left in a perfectly straight line, proceeding to propel forward then in order to make a complete right angle around Riko.

"Hah?" Seirin's club coach opened her eyes, brow furrowing as she noticed the way the prospective manager literally slid around her, eyes opening and brow quirky, "A-Asai-chan." She spoke, though her stammering was not in an attempt to speak up, more so it was an attempt to avoid speaking up. A slight anger tick appeared at the side of the couch's head, her eyes closing as she lightly clenched her risen fist. Sure, she could accept that this happened every day. She could accept that the girl would constantly reject their invitation, and she could even accept Koganei's ridiculous attempts to woo her into changing her mind, but what she certainly could not find herself to accept was blatant disrespect!

' _Nothing is getting me into that club.'_

She was certain that would remain her answer, and whilst adjusting her books to settle into he right arm, she reached her left hand out towards the handle of the exit door-

"Asai-san. Would it be impolite if I could ask you to hear what I had to say?"

The girl's eyes abruptly widened, falling upon Kuroko, whose face was a mere couple of inches from her hand. Though she remained silent -as did Kuroko-, her entire body froze in place, staring at the boy that had suddenly managed to make it in front of her without her noticing.

Her mouth fell slightly agape, and as if attempting to form words, it closed then reopened a handful of times before she finally was able to utter an incoherent, "I...you... W-when..."

His large clear blue eyes rose to meet her own, his casual yet almost flat response mirroring the phrase that he had become known for parroting to everyone that fell victim to his sudden appearances or unintentionally startling, "...I was here the whole time..."

Was this some sort of joke..? She seemed to remain paused for a time, then slowly, Asai took a step back, interlocking her fingers together behind her books, which were now placed against her chest, and staring towards the point affront the door. It had genuinely surprised her, and certainly caught her attention. Would it even be fair to deny him the chance to speak after he had managed that much? Her lips shifted slightly, but she finally nodded her head, uttering in her somewhat naturally unenthused, quiet voice, "S-sure, yeah... I'll hear you out."

"Junpei!" Riko shouted, cupping her mouth with one hand, whilst the other arm waved beckoningly, "Hurry, it worked!"

"What?!" Seeming just as surprised, the captain rushed to the gymnasium door to see for himself, followed by several members of the team that seemed to be more or less in the same state of intrigue and disbelief.

Asai, however, continued to stare incredulously at the currently silent Kuroko - this... phantom, wondering anxiously about how his method of recruiting her would be different.

* * *

"And that's how I joined the team..." Asai concluded, folding her fingers together into her lap. She seemed to keep the same calm expression as before, but her brown eyes almost carried a semblance of freedom unlike that of her earlier expression. "That's the story."

The entity in the room that had been listening to her tale glanced up, - a rather large tri-colored Bernese Mountain Dog. His large caramel eyes peered up from his lying spot on the carpeted floor. He seemed to have been plotted there the whole time, watching and listening as she recounted the events of the last few weeks, all peaking up to this particular day. So Asai had gone and given up on her previously stated self-promise of 'never joining the basketball team ever'... all because of some boy that she had likened to having the eyes of a puppy?

The brown haired girl rose her fingers carefully up into her bangs, brushing them off to the side and tucking the thin bunch of strands gently behind her ear, "That..." She looked away, becoming a bit flustered as she uttered a question she suspected was just a little childish, "That's not lame, is it..?"

The large dog glanced up, then its eyes slowly began to travel away, hiding beneath his paws that rose up over his eyes in response. From the back of his throat, the dog uttered a soft ' _errr...'_ sound, as if making the beginnings of a whine, but it came off as the idea of the dog attempting not to say anything, lest he wind up hurting his owner's feelings.

Ohboy. It was lame, wasn't it?

"Well I can't change it now..." She responded through a pout of sorts, reeling back onto the bed and opening up a binder labeled by a printed sheet as 'Seirin Basketball Club'.

"I'll make a tab for their scheduling, one for their budgeting, and..." The brown haired girl paused momentarily, furrowing a brow as she glanced up towards the ceiling, letting her gaze lay idle as it slowly progressed around the room. What else was necessary of her? She couldn't help them in documenting information regarding their players or styles or plays - she didn't know anything about that stuff, and while she didn't want to be rude, she didn't really care to learn either.

"But they have a practice match soon..." Moments like this, she actually hoped that if she were going to cave in and join, that it would have been towards the beginning of the year. At this rate, she would just have to learn as she went, or catch up before things really got into the season and really started getting busy...

Her lips parted, allowing a dreary sigh to pass through them.

A pop-vibed ring broke her from her momentary feeling of self-defeat, and looking down at the ordinarily-colored black phone, she could see a number scroll across the front, accompanied by what appeared to be a text-message alert.

Her thumb dug beneath the crease, quickly flipping her phone open:

 _It's Riko/Coach. Just reminding you that your first practice will be tomorrow after school! See you then!_

 _\- P.S. Text back to confirm this is Asai Hisaya. Just want to make sure you didn't give me a fake number~!_

The cheeky little reminder text was also dotted with an emote at the end, just a little addative to the underlying feeling of sass that had been twisted into the message. To go as far as to ask for confirmation to evade a fake number though... Was that really necessary?

Yeah... It definitely was.

' _A fake number...'_ A bland-faced Asai pondered mentally, her lip poking out slightly as she read over the text again, ' _If I had thought of that I definitely would have done it, but it's good I didn't since she was prepared for it, huh..?'_

She quickly responded to the text, short and sweet with her own,

 _'Yes, this is Asai. Thank you for the reminder, I'll be sure not to miss it.'_

Leaning back onto her bed, she lazily draped her arm over her eyes, sighing once more as she contemplated this new responsibility she had somehow taken on. Was it really fine? It wouldn't intervene was her studies too much, considering she hadn't ever had too much difficulty keeping up with them, but...

Her arm retracted back slightly, letting her fingers wind into her hair as she stared up at the plain white ceiling of her home. Her mattress abruptly shook and bowed with added weight, but already knowing what it was, she never moved to check it, only relaxed back into her lying position as her dog lied by her side and nestled its head comfortably into her stomach.

Starting officially tomorrow, she was the manager for Seirin High's basketball team...

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, my little Melodies. Or I guess for this particular story, I should call you guys Miracle Melodies. LOL.**

 **If you enjoyed, please review and/or share!**

 **REMEMBER I SAID I WAS GONNA BE POSTING A LOT OF DIFFERENT STORIES AND SUCH WITH UNCERTAIN UPDATE SCHEDULES.**

 **Love you, Miracle Melodies! I love adore you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Generation of Miracles

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The idea for this story was majorly revamped. It's now going to include everyone one of my existing headcanon KNB OC characters (both the ones appearing on my Deviantart, and the ones I've yet to introduce there). Their stories may not be COMPLETELY fleshed out, but they will definitely appear and there will be a few portions of stories and character-bondings between arcs and such.**

 **ALSO. I'm going to upload individual stories for each school that give a much more indepth look behind all of the characters that will appear as staff members in this story, and it will focus a lot more on everyone's bonds and the things that this story doesn't really show as indepthly.**

 **ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY~!**

Chapter 2: The Generation of Miracles

It was after school, and Seirin High's basketball club was gathering about, preparing for the practice that would follow their usual school day. Asai rubbed against her own cheek, seeing the way they jovially talked and carried on as if the rest of the day had only been some sort of pre-warm-up warm-up.

' _I don't know where they get their energy from...'_ She thought absent-mindedly. She, herself, wasn't lazy by any means, but she typically didn't get involved with all of the jumping and mingling that went into clubs. It wasn't either that she was exactly anti-social... Alright, so that was most-likely exactly what it was. She spent a good amount of her time having drawn out conversations with her dog, after all.

Rubbing her hand around the back of her neck at the thought, she uttered a pent up huff and turned to see the boys entering from the back locker rooms.

Reaching back to twist her brown locks around her head, she tied her brown ponytail up into a bun that would stay out of the way, and sat down on one of the benches off to the side. She brought her legs up to criss-cross and began to organize the notebook she had put together the night prior. It wasn't anything special right now. She had added tabs for each player a bit earlier, and then started adding the information regarding their plans, scheduling, and budgeting that Riko fed her upon getting to practice.

Her thumb flitted through the pages between some of the other players' names, catching little bytes of information such as 'Captain and top shooting guard', 'specializes in playing against those taller than him', and the tiny bullet-point-like information as that.

A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek, brow twitching as well. ' _A serious lack of information...'_ She trailed, finger beginning to tap rhythmically, and almost spastically as the nature of her pet peeve set in. Seeing as she was so inept at the sport, though, there was really nothing she could do on the matter, causing her head to drop in defeat and a breath of exasperation to tumble out through her mouth. Maybe she could...ask. Her head slowly tipped, brown eyes circulating around the gym to try catching a glimpse of the coach she required.

She was standing clear on the other side of the gym, between a field full of sweat-drenched players passing around a ball over what seemed like a stretched out path of flames and destruction.

' _Simply not possible.'_ She mentally rationalized, eyes dropping right back down into the pitiful looking assortment of information spread out across her lap. Her exasperation returned, only for the corner of her eye to catch something slightly unusual.

Her vision wasn't special, it seemed, as the entirety of the practicing teammates began to pause, looking towards the unusually placed mass of females at the door of the gym.

"Oi oi..." Koganei slowly began, finger brushing awkwardly against his nose as if he'd made the assumption that this group of females had come to visit the basketball team for some strange reason or another. This caused Asai's brown eyes to become blandly disinterested.

She didn't want to burst his bubble, surely, but before she started getting shaken down at the gym door every afternoon, she didn't even know that the basketball team existed. The chances that they would suddenly have a raving fanclub when most females in the school were all over the rugby players, American football players, and all of the taller and bulkier athletes were...well, nonexistent.

' _Speaking of...'_ She turned her head up just a fraction to peer over the edge of the clipboard at Kagami. A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek, even looking from the vantage point she was, she could only see his mid-section. He was super tall, and as she slowly eased her line of sight north, she could see the sheer bulk around his torso and the broad width of his shoulders... even his biceps were- and then he walked away. ' _Hey wait, don't leave..!'_ The thought rapidly crossed her mind. Her eyes widened slightly, shifting quickly back and forth. She sat up straight, head rotating around before falling upon him walking over to where Kuroko appeared to be.

Oh. So there was Kuroko, Kagami, and... Wait, who was that blond dude? Her vision took a hesitant dart to the door from her peripherals, seeing that the girls had apparently cleared out from their huddle.

' _How long was I out...'_ She trailed dazedly, testing the expressions of the other members to see if they took notice of her momentary weakness. Oh good, no one did. Now, to focus on what the task at hand appeared to be. She asked herself mentally again, ' _Who actually is that guy?'_

"Isn't that... Kise Ryota..?"

"A member of the... Generation of Miracles..?! Here?"

' _Well thank you, that was awfully helpful,'_ Asai's fingers began skillfully shifting through the binder, flipping until reaching a back portion of the binder. She had not much information on this boy at this point, just that his name was apparently Kise Ryota, and he was a 'member of the generation of miracles'. ' _Note to self, look that up later.'_

She really had no choice but to leave it at that, after all, there was no real info she could put in its place right now. God, that empty book really had a way of irking her nerves though.

Suddenly, the sound of discarded fabric and metal gnashing against wood nearby caused the girl to jolt back into reality. Her body probably near lurched from its place as she saw the plain gray uniform jacket be tossed carelessly onto the place on which she perched. What was happening now? Who was stripping? She really needed to stop zoning out like this.

Her chocolate-like eyed rose to see the arm of the blond haired male - ' _Oh, he's leaner... but he's still got a good amount of body toning... he's super fit...'_ She let her gaze wander up to his face, and in that moment, she caught sight of his golden eyes that, despite their cheerful demeanor, carried a hint of arrogant mischief in the way he appeared to wink in response to her momentarily dumbfounded expression. ' _Oh. Joy.'_ Her expression grew bland as she flipped to the back of her binder once more, ' _Arrogant and dumb. Do not like.'_ It was awfully immature of her, but quite satisfying in the moment.

So those two were going to play. This leaner, generation of miracles guy, and Seirin's own muscle tiger.

The exchange literally lasted only a few moments, but it was clear to see that this 'Kise' came out on top, and that Seirin was stunned by the result.

"But what does that even mean..." Asai muttered disdainfully. She didn't understand this basketball thing. In her mind it was just... Kise has the ball. Kise tries to shoot the ball. Kagami tries to block the ball. Kise shoots the ball anyway. What was so magnificent about that..?! How was this supposed to be interesting or intense..!?

Her head turned towards the other Seirin members, their mouths agape in shock and awe, then she turned her gaze back to face front, bland, if not exasperated, glazed look in her eye, "It's just a game..." She trailed to herself.

Or maybe she just wasn't understanding how much went into it? It was so hard to say, really - maybe it was just what she had said before: she's not really all that into sports.

' _This was a mistake...'_ She thought dryly, looking down and flipping through her binder once more.

"Asai!" Riko spoke up, hurrying over to the brunette seated on the bench.

' _Asai...'_ The newly appointed manager repeated, slowly offering a dull sideglance, ' _What happened to all the affectionate Asai-chaaaan stuff..?'_ "Yes..?" She replied regardless, though before she could even add any more, the short haired coach had her hands on Asai's shoulders, shaking her vigorously.

"What did you get from that exchange, hah? What did you write down!?"

Sweat crept across the manager's face, eyes growing cartoonishly, if not dramatically white. Her lips twisted together, then she paused quietly, quickly averting eyecontact, "I.. Uh... D-did you... expect me to write.. something? I-I uh..." She shut her binder immediately. Something told her, Riko wouldn't want to hear about how 'blond, arrogant, and unlikable' he was. "I didn't get anything."

"Damn it!" Riko released her, twisting her own aggressive hands into her short brown hair, "Ghhr...hhh..!"

"I told you I don't know this basketball stuff!" Asai piped up in retort, "I write down the information you tell me to!"

"I thought you had sports before!"

"NOT BASKETBALL!"

"Should we... Do something?" Izuki inqired, looking to Hyuga for some sort of direction. In response, the glasses of the captain brightly reflected the light, body stiffening and jolting from the question. "Ah..! Hnn..." Did he really want to get in the middle of that..? But then.. it was Asai's first day, should they really start trying to scare her off already?

"R-Riko," Hyuga began, walking over slightly as attempted to take the coach's shoulders, "She's.. here to take pressure off of you..! And..." His voice grew more into a near-silent mutter, "Should you really be this hard on her after how long it took to recruit her."

The coach's eyes closed, a tick of anger swelling against the side of her head as her top level canines dug into her lip, "Hnnn! Right! You're right, Asai-chan~. That's my job! I guess..." It was time to deploy a new method! If Riko couldn't get the girl to just 'happily' record notes on basketball, she would just reverse-psychology her into doing it herself! Now, all she had to do was go after that precious organization Asai cared so much for... "I can just fill up that binder for you!"

Asai stared at the coach for a moment, watching hesitantly, but intently for a few moments. She clutched her binder to her chest, the idea of the coach filling her binder with such a messy array of information sending her need for order going wild, "You're baiting me..."

Sweat poured down the coach's face in momentary reluctance, "B-baiting-"

"I'll do my own research."

Despite the clear acknowledgement of baiting, everything seemed to fall in Riko's favor anyway, "Yes! Thank you, Asai~! You'll just call me if you need me, right!?"

"Yeah... sure.." The brunette murmured bemusedly. She walked right into that one, but she honestly knew she would... The thing was, whether she agreed to do research or not, it wouldn't change the fact that her position as manager wouldn't be beneficial to anyone if she couldn't appropriately retain the information. Standing up to stretch, Asai sighed quietly, brown eyes taking to the large school window at the edge of the gym, where she could see the blond boy taking his leave.

"Hmm..." Kise mused quietly, gaze watching the sky thoughtfully as he ran through what had just occurred. "I just don't understand it... Why would Kurokocchi pick such a weak school..?" His brows knit together out of mild distress, "He could do so much better..."

His distracted gaze abruptly caught sight of a patch of red to his right, and looking down toward it, he tipped his head to the familiar redhead that caught his sights, "Aria-chan..?"

She was a classmate, and as it were now, a member of Kaijo's basketball team. That being said, they were quite a ways from the school at that point. What would go drawing her in Seirin's direction? "Did...you follow me..?" He hesitated for a moment in saying that - as far as he knew, she wasn't very fond of him, but luckily she was only cold, rather than aggressive.

"I was asked to." Aria replied blandly, "When you took off so suddenly after the announcement of the practice match, the others assumed you would do something stupid."

Immediately, his spine stiffened, beads of sweats dripping down his cheek. He was sure that what he'd just done wouldn't be the most... beneficial course of action, but they would win regardless right..? There was no way Kasamatsu would get angry at him over something like that, right? He put on a blissful smile, laughing a bit awkwardly, "How mean..!"

"You didn't do anything stupid, right?" Her brow hiked, not even perturbed by the way he tried to portray himself as cheerful.

"N-no, of course not!" The blond rubbed rapidly at the back of his head, slightly ruffling his own hair in the process, "This is me we're talking about, you know?"

Her expression grew more bland and a touch rigid, "I know. That's why I asked."

"Well, don't worry!" Kise quickly supplemented her harsh retort and flashed his pearly whites in the hope that she wouldn't push for anymore answers, "Tell Kasamatsu-san that I only peeked in on them a little, okay?"

While the redhead's brow raised inquisitively, she eventually sighed, folding her arms apathetically across her chest, then turning on her way. Had the blond not moved back a touch, he would have possibly been smacked from the whip-like shift of her ponytail in the process, "Whatever." She just let it go. Surely any idiot would know that he did more than 'peek in on them', but she quite frankly didn't care enough to prod further.

The blond exhaled near-silently, relief taking over for a second.

"He's got a girlfriend?" Asai questioned to herself, peering curiously out of the window still, "Figures." It made sense for a type like him, in her head. She couldn't quite put her finger on it - but it probably had something to do with the earring that made her immediately register him as a pretty boy... or those lashes...

Her brown eyes trailed down to the reflective surface of her turned off phone screen, ' _Not even I have eyelashes like that...'_

"Asai!" Riko spoke up at that moment, jolting the girl violently from her thoughts, "Are you paying attention..!?"

"O-oh yeah..! I am, don't worry..!"

* * *

"He was a total pretty boy," Asai began, plopping down cross-legged at the top of her bed with her laptop placed firmly on her lap. "But apparently he's special, right? He was a..." Asai's reminiscent complains drew into a thoughtful silence as her eyes stared off into space. What was it? A generational miracle? A general of miracles...

"A gen... gener..." Her head drooped, staring at the laptop screen with her cursor flickering over a relatively empty search bar, "No, don't tell me..."

Her hand reached over, gripping her binder as she began to flip through the pages in a rapid panic. There had to have been something, right? She definitely wrote something about that down, didn't she?

' _Right! I wrote something on him in the back!'_

Her hand flit through the pages until reaching the very back of the binder, finding the words - _'Arrogant and dumb. Do not like.'_

"Oh no... No no..." Her fingers laced into her hair, brow deeply furrowing as she attempted to look for the proper words to describe her current situation. Her eyes slid over to her dog for comfort, who was comfortably placed at the edge of her bed. He looked up, then down, once again shielding his eyes from view with his paws.

"She's going to kill me..."

As if the universe had decided to give her a break, her phone buzzed, causing her to swipe it up immediately whilst her face gave way to a nervous red tint.

' _Remember! Generation of Miracles - Kise Ryota._

 _\- Love, Coach.'_

...Somehow that messaged filled her more with irritation than relief.

Either way, she leaned back, uttering a hefty exhale whilst searching up what she was gifted. It was quite a surprise, however. "There's not just him..? There's ... a whole candy assortment of them..." Her cursor scrolled curiously through, hovering over pictures before clicking on the face profile of the purple one, just out of curiosity.

Her hand now on a juicebox she fished from her sidetable, she watched on, seeing a few footage pieces and highlights from... She double-checked. ' _Teiko Middle...'_ Her brow furrowed deeply, "He's a little tall to be a middle schooler, isn't he..?"

Immediately, Asai's eyes shot open, body adjusting to sit straighter, and head leaning closer to the screen as she watched the way the boy so haphzardly bat away incoming shots like it wasn't even a big deal. It looked like for most of them, he never had to leave the ground, and more than that, he hardly had to move from his spot! Even without a background in basketball, she couldn't deny that this level of skill was too obvious not to see.

Her fingers immediately went scooting along the pad of her laptop, on to the one she was supposed to be looking at - Kise Ryota, right? Though she moved to click it, her eyes were attracted to the green haired, bespectacled boy that was beside him in the roster.

"Oh, hello... who's this..? Just... one quick peek..."

As soon as the video began, she could only see a ball going up over the heads of players who could only watch with no hope of even touching the high-arching shot. It reached from what appeared to be near the half quart range, sinking effortlessly.

Asai spewed juice, pushing her laptop aside and coughing into her arm whilst her dog stared incredulously at her apparent overreaction.

"What is this..? This doesn't make any sense..!?" These were middle school students for crying out loud! She didn't see Seirin pulling any of these weird moves - and most of them were second years, right!? Her brows knit inward, twitching at the thought - how did they expect to stand a chance of this Kise guy was anything like the rest of them? To be fair, the simplistic move he pulled earlier didn't seem exceptional by any margin, but it could also mean that he was just giving a portion of his potential, or toying with them.

Her fingers went typing away lightning fast, several tabs popping up across the top bar of her browser as she went searching further in, "Just a few more videos..."

It was insane really..? Was she getting interested..?

The prospect of freakish monsters in a sport did appeal to her in terms of just how outlandish it seemed - but if that was them in middle school, she needed to see what kind of stuff they were up to now! If she could even find anything - the season hadn't started yet...

"Maybe I can try finding some recent footage from a training camp or something..."

The dog at the edge of the bed glanced up. What appeared to be reluctant concerned filled his eyes for a second, and he looked towards Asai, then to the old analogue clock at her bedside. It was already starting to get late... how long was she going to spend on that..?

Before long, the light of dawn filtered in through the window, shedding a bit of illumination on the dim room and Asai, who curled up at the top of the bed, with her face resting against the pages of her binder, and her other hand on her keyboard. It felt like it hadn't been long since she had fallen asleep, but the moment she shifted to get comfortable, her phone began to blare a loud alarm that jolted her awake.

"Huh...?!" Her head cycled around quickly, looking to her one hand, which had the imprint of the pen against her palm, and her other, which was setting against the keyboard of her laptop, whose battery had died hours ago.

The brunette took a moment to stare intensely off into space whilst the notebook paper stuck to her cheek began to slowly peel off reunite with the rest of the pages in her notes.

Her gaze grew more intense through her narrowed, tired eyes - almost as if she had to remember what exactly she was doing, or maybe even who and where she was. "Huh..." She trailed quietly, though upon her fingers clearing her eyes at the inner corners, a secondary alarm seemed to go off in her head. "The game's today!" She scrambled out of bed, foot wrapped in the blanket and dooming her to fall on the floor - what a brilliant start to the day!

"Shoot!"

Hopefully she would make it on time, or she really would be killed...

 **A/N: And there you have it! Poor Asai. ;w;**


End file.
